Semper Fi
by RoryFaller
Summary: AU Future Fic. Capitol pop star, Maddy May, is off to entertain the troops as New Panem battles a new enemy. Adventure and true love await her on her journey. Inspired by a short story that Sngsnysnyrslp published in her One Hundred Stories.
1. Maddy May

**A/N: I have not stopped any of my other stories. I just had to get this out of my head.**

**My first thanks is to all soldiers everywhere. My second thanks is to **_**Sngsngsnyrslp**_**. She has a chapter in her **_**One Hundred Stories**_** that gave me the idea for this longer story. And of course, **_**Belle453**_**, my awesome beta.**

_**Semper Fidelus (Semper Fi)**_** means **_**Always Faithful**_** for those who don't know. It is the United States Marine Corp motto.**

* * *

"And that, ladies and gentleman, was Maddy May!" Caesar Flickman said. His voice was drown out by the squealing and screaming fans in the Capitol. "Isn't she amazing!"

Maddy walked over, gave Caesar a hug and sat on the hot pink sofa next to his swivel chair. Photos of her latest tour through the Districts were on panels behind them. The spotlights made her feel like she were in District 4. "Thank you, Mister Flickman."

"Every time you come here you call me Mister Flickman. You make me feel so old!" the blue-haired gentleman gasped.

"I was raised to respect my elders, even if they are only a few years older than me." She wanted to say he was old, but didn't. Her father and mother did teach her better manners. As Caesar joked with the audience and extolled her kindness, she knew her smile faltered. Memories of her parents and her lost District did that to her.

"So you're off to visit the troops I hear," Caesar stated. Maddy tried not to look stunned. Her tour of the front line military bases was a secret, but there were still few secrets in the Capitol. "Aren't you frightened?"

"I'm not concerned at all. Our military is the bravest and strongest there has ever been. I go to bring a bit of home to the soldiers risking their lives to squash this rebellion." Maddy was met with resounding applause. She knew that her words sounded like what all singers and performers said regarding the brave men and women fighting the remnants of Snow and Coin's loyalists.

Two years ago they'd banded together and attacked New Panem. They nearly killed President Paylor last year, paralyzing her and rendering her incapable of continuing as president. Many of her top aides were killed, including someone dear to the pop singer.

The recent election of Finnick Odair as President solidified New Panem's resolve to destroy the uprising. He lost many friends that day and would stop at nothing to destroy them.

"So what do you have in mind for your tour of the bases?" Caesar pried.

Maddy pulled herself back into the present and faced her screaming fans. She shook her long silver hair and waved Caesar off. "I'm not at liberty to say."

"I heard from your manager that you're working on a new song. One that you're dedicating to that _special_ _someone_ you never name." Caesar was met with a deafening scream from the audience.

Maddy laughed and waved them off again. She made no secret that her love ballads were all dedicated to the love of her life. No one knew that the love had been unrequited and now lost to her forever. It kept speculations about her and other famous men at bay, which was her desired effect. "I promise that you will be the first televised performance of my new song."

"I guess we'll have to settle for second best. As President Odair says, _Whatever can aid our troops in their fight should be given to them. _I can't think of anything more effective at raising their morale than a special performance by Maddy May!"

She rose, blew kisses to the audience and then exited the stage to thunderous applause.

In the dressing room, she pulled off her silver wig and ran a hand through her short blonde hair. Maddy May had given up her old identity after she was discovered singing during a university talent contest. From there she shot to fame on the lyrics of her upbeat songs. She never looked back at the life that was stolen from her by Snow. Her aides, Autumn and Seeder, both young girls from District 11, buzzed around. They found jeans and a sweatshirt for her to wear back to the hotel, took her wig and sparkling dress and chattered about the coming trip.

"You don't have to go with me," Maddy said, concern for the twenty and eighteen-year-olds flooded her. "I can put on my clothing. I won't have elaborate costumes."

"We're going," Autumn growled, her brown eyes furrowed in anger. "Our sister died in the Games. We won't be scared by Enobaria and her savages."

"That's right," the more quiet-spoken Seeder agreed. She'd been named after one of the old Victors in District 11.

"Okay," Maddy threw her hands up in the air. "Let's get out of here and pack. President Odair wants to send us off."

"I thought there wasn't going to be any publicity?" Seeder said as she pulled on a denim jacket and passed a black coat to Maddy. Maddy and her small staff always dressed in plain clothing in public. The girls had been orphaned during the war, the same as her, so she guarded their privacy ferociously.

"I could strangle Silvara for telling Caesar about the trip, but she's not going. It's only fair she gets to pout in public." Maddy's manager was given to her by the publicity arm of the entertainment company she worked for. The former District 1 resident knew how to keep Maddy in the public eye. "She won't be at the presidential palace tomorrow with us."

"I love seeing President Odair up close," Autumn gushed as she opened the door to the private elevator.

"He's happily married with four sons," Seeder cautioned. "How could you think of him like that?"

"We are all free to dream and fantasize," Autumn retorted. "No government is going to destroy that ever again."

Maddy nodded in agreement. Fantasies were all she had left. Gale Hawthorne, senior advisor to President Paylor, was dead. He'd been killed during the destruction of the President's motorcade last year and all that was left of Madge Undersee died with him.

* * *

"Maddy May is coming here!" Corpsman Rory Hawthorne shouted. The mess hall looked toward the small television set in the back corner and the young men gathered around it.

"Great. A silver-haired, Capitol-sponsored diva," Sergeant Bristol Huntington growled as she took a bite of her military-issued rationed. "The boys'll be horny for months now."

"With beauties like you to look at we're always horny," Sergeant Corvus said, his brows rising as he looked at Bristol as if she were a beautiful woman.

"Next time I meet you in the ring, I'll knock that smirk off your face," she barked.

"I can't believe Maddy May is coming here!" Rory repeated when he dropped next to Bristol. "She's so sweet."

"You are deluded, Corpsman." Bristol hated the syrupy-sweet singer with a passion. "It's all an act. Something drummed by the same folks who brought us the Games, something to keep everyone's attention off the real issues."

"We're not starving anymore. My little sister doesn't have to fear being Reaped. We're free."

"Hear! Hear!" Corvus and his sidekick Patches banged on the table.

"Maybe you should run for President against Odair in four years?" she replied. Bristol had become more and more bitter with each passing year. The destruction of 12 and her family never was far from her mind.

"I might some day," Rory said, his grey eyes flashing. "And I'll have Maddy May as my wife."

"Who are you marrying, little bro?" Captain Hawthorne asked before he sat next to his childhood friend. "I better clear her with Ma first."

"Apparently that bubbly little diva, Maddy May, is coming to visit us troops, sir. She wants to show her _appreciation_," Bristol huffed. "They must have realized we're not getting enough publicity out here."

"She won't be coming here," Gale replied, digging into his food.

"Why not?" Rory whined.

"Because we're top secret." Gale said after swallowing. "You all knew that when you signed up with the Marines. President Odair said the Ancient Marines were the proudest, bravest…"

"You don't need to sell me again, big bro," Rory interrupted. Everyone had heard Gale extort the virtues of the organization they were going to rebuild many times.

"It's Sir, Corpsman." Gale narrowed his eyes and glared.

"Yes, sir." Rory jumped up and saluted. "May I be excused to go listen to some tunes by Miss Maddy May since I won't get to see her in person?"

"Tomorrow morning you and I will do a couple rounds in the ring and we'll see what a smartass you are then," Gale barked. "Until then, dismissed Corpsman Hawthorne."

"Thank you, sir," Bristol said. "I'm so glad we won't have a media circus around here. With training, folks have enough on their mind."

"I agree. So tell me how the training is coming Sergeant Huntington?"

* * *

Gale left the mess hall and headed toward medical. It was time for Rory to give him a check-up. Every time Gale thought of his brother as a future doctor, he chuckled. If he were arrogant, he'd think that it was because of him that Rory could do what he wanted, but his arrogance had died. The death of Primrose was the start. His near death and that of his friend Beetee erased all arrogance from him once and for all.

A slow song was on in the medical center when Gale entered. His brother sat at a desk, feet up, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. He was humming along to a mournful tune. The girl sang about loving a soldier who never came home.

Her voice and the simple guitar chords resonated with a part of him that died long before his arrogance. The rich harmony with her back-up singers and the emotions in her voice shocked him. Not since he was a teen back in 12 had a voice touched him so deeply.

He found himself sitting on the corner of Rory's desk waiting for the next song. It was a cover of New Panem's national anthem. The power of her voice made his heart pound. As she belted out the impossibly high notes near the end of the song, he felt his spirit soar with her. A newfound love of his nation poured through him._ What a wonderful world where we can all share in the beauty of a woman's voice without fear it would ever be stifled._

"She's amazing isn't she?" Rory said softly.

Gale's eyes flew open leaving him stunned because he never remembered closing them in the first place. "I haven't heard a voice that beautiful since…"

"Pa's funeral." Rory finished his brother's sentence.

"You were only… eight.'

"And I still remember Madge Undersee singing that ancient song about angels and heaven." Rory stood and approached his brother.

"I hate to talk about…"

"I know, but you can't deny that Madge Undersee's voice rivaled Katniss's."

Gale closed his eyes at the pain of imagining pretty seventeen-year-old Madge burned alive in her house. And mention of Katniss only reminded him of how foolish he'd been in his youth to pine for her. "She had a beautiful voice."

"And she was a beautiful person," Rory added. "She saved your life."

"I know and I never got to repay her for it."

"You did. You freed Panem. Now all the Maddy May's of the world can sing for us."

"You are such a kiss-ass." Gale had to break the sorrow that hung in the air.

"Come on, bro, let's look at your arm. I need to make sure you didn't overdo as usual." Rory walked toward the exam table.

Gale pulled off his shirt and jumped up on the table. He'd taken a piece of shrapnel through his chest, severing several muscles to his left arm in the process. Capitol medicine helped him heal, but it took over six months. Military leaders and the new President felt it was better for Gale to be dead to most of Panem, since he was a target for the rebels. His mother, sister and brothers knew he lived and his new troops, but all were sworn to secrecy. His family didn't want to see him killed and his Marines were the best of the best. No one else needed to know he was still alive. No one else would even care.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Is this worth continuing? Thanks for the feedback.**


	2. President Odair

**A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback. I will keep this going a while longer.**

**Thanks **_**Belle453**_** for your beta.**

* * *

The car stopped in front of the new President's mansion. Presidents Paylor and Odair both wanted little pomp and circumstance around their personal lives. Security was extremely tight, but aside from that, nothing seemed too _presidential_ about the place. Maddy noticed construction behind the house after they pulled through the high security gates.

"He's building a pool," Autumn explained. She'd been bouncing in the seat between your younger sister, and Maddy. "Can't stand being away from the water."

"He probably wants his sons to be able to swim like their parents," Seeder said, her voice weary from her sister's exuberance at meeting _The_ Finnick Odair.

"He's going to be the best president ever." Autumn crossed her arms and glared.

Maddy chuckled. Never having siblings made her always fascinated with the love and hate in their relationships. "Please try to control yourselves, ladies." Her playful smile to her two friends seemed to end all the sisterly bickering.

"For the record, if he offers a hug I am not refusing it." Autumn shook her finger at her sister and stepped aside while Maddy exited the car.

* * *

The President and his family met Maddy May, Autumn and Seeder in their living area. The room was painted a beautiful shade of sea green and filled with items from District 4. An old trident sat above the mantel.

Maddy stopped for a moment as she was overcome by grief. Finnick had served in the Star Squad with Gale. His weapon was a trident then. The pain of oncoming tears tugged at her eyes and she had to blink repeatedly to make them go away. _Surely he and Gale became friends during their time together. It couldn't have been an act for the cameras? Gale wasn't good at acting. He'd always worn his feelings on his sleeves in District 12._

"Maddy May, we love you!" a little boy's squealing voice pulled her back to the present.

A smile crossed her face as she looked at four adorable boys ranging in age from two to ten. It was the second oldest who spoke.

"Welcome to our home," Annie Odair said in her soft voice. The nation adored their new First Lady almost as much as her husband. After the war, she was treated for post traumatic stress and was healed from her time in the Games and her torture by Snow.

"The honor is mine," Maddy said. She motioned to Autumn and Seeder to come forward as she introduced them.

"Can you play and sing for us?" another of the little boys asked.

"Ra, I told you not to beg," President Odair said as he stepped forward to offer the ladies a handshake and a peck on the cheek.

Autumn visibly swooned and her sister covertly stomped on her foot to get the dreamy look off her face.

"I would be honored to play for your children, Mister President," Maddy said.

"We have a piano, Miss May," the eldest named Neptune spoke.

"Pwease," the youngest Varuna added to the chorus.

"How could I refuse four sweet boys?" Maddy May followed Odin, who was nine, to the piano in the corner of the room. "Not to mention you're all named after ancient, mighty gods who were always obeyed."

"A learned woman," Finnick remarked as he followed his boys and guest. His sea-green eyes were full of something that Maddy couldn't identify. It left her feeling like there was much more he was going to ask of her than to play for Neptune, Odin, Ra and Varuna.

* * *

"I want you to know that I think you are helping to heal New Panem better than any of Paylor's or my policies could." President Odair was standing with Maddy on a balcony overlooking a garden below. Annie and the boys were giving Autumn and Seeder a tour. It was poignant for the girls because this garden was a memorial to all tributes that died. They paused in a section of fruit trees that had to be dedicated to District 11 tributes.

"You're giving too much credit to what I do, Mister President." She looked toward the towering monument outside the presidential compound walls. The giant obelisk that reached to the sky was dedicated to the brave freedom fighters that died in the Capitol. She thought of Gale standing proudly before it on the television three years ago when it was dedicated.

"Your music draws from all the districts, blending it together. That's what we need to continue to do. We need to break down those walls that still remain."

"I'm honored that you think so much of me and my little songs, Mister President." She was truly stunned. President Odair wasn't at all what she expected. Not many people recognized the diversity that she drew from when writing her songs.

"I also admire your request to visit the troops. I wish that idiot Flickman didn't say anything on national television though. It could endanger you." His eyes locked onto hers and made her remember the last time she'd met him.

Finnick accompanied a District 4 Victor through District 12 and they stayed at the Mayor's house. She was so shy and terrified back then that she hid the entire time. One night she stumbled across him on the back porch. It seemed like he was crying. After his confessions, she now could only imagine what he'd been upset about.

"I'll be careful." She turned away to look at the garden again before she proceeded. "I have a special request if you don't mind, Mister President?"

"Not at all. If it's in my powers I'll grant it." He laughed and spread his arms wide.

"I also have a question." She looked around and noticed only two guards standing at the balcony doors. "It's personal, Mister President."

"Okay." He stiffened and his hands clasped behind his back.

"As you know I don't let anyone know where I'm from."

"And that's part of what makes you perfect to represent the New Panem." He smiled down at her and continued, "But you were from somewhere." His brow furrowed as if he recognized something in her blue eyes.

"I was." She looked toward the East, almost seeing the rolling hills and low mountains of her dead District. "I'm a survivor of District 12. I was taken to the Capitol the night of the bombing to be made an Avox. I don't know what happened, but I obviously still have my tongue. I remember being dragged out of my house and then waking up a college student in the Capitol four years later. I've worked hard to piece together memories of my past, but the doctor's said those years in the Capitol were removed."

A warm hand landed on her shoulder, which was covered by a thin silk shawl. "I'm so sorry," Finnick said, his voice full of empathy.

"My family and friends are gone." Maddy looked up and saw tears pooling in his eyes. "I remember my parents being shot…" She hadn't repeated this story to anyone, but it was important he know why she was going to ask the question she was. "Anyways, you were in the Star Squad…"

He smiled a sad, wistful smile and squeezed her shoulder. "Katniss and Peeta are healing well in District 12. Johanna Mason moved there also and many have been returning over the years…"

"I wasn't going to ask about Katniss and Peeta." She turned red after realizing she cut off the President. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so rude, Mister President."

"For right now call me Finnick. Please, Miss…?" He raised his eyebrows and waited.

"Undersee…"

"Madge Undersee? The Mayor's daughter. in District 12? I remember you." He smiled as recognition filled his features. "You were quiet and shy, except when you played the piano for us."

"You remember that?" It was her turn to be shocked.

"I clung to purity and joy back then." He turned her and held her other shoulder as well. "I will do everything I can to find out what happened to you when you were in the Capitol."

"I don't want to know." She shook her head. "My body is healed of whatever they did to me, so I just want to leave it buried. Surely you can understand that?"

"I can, but if you change your mind. Please let me know." He held her eyes and his face was full of sincere concern.

"Thank you, Finnick." She swallowed and got back to her original line of thought. "I was going to ask about the Hawthorne's. How are Mrs. Hawthorne and the children?"

"Gale Hawthorne's family?" A look of confusion was on the President's handsome face.

"I… I had this school-girl crush on him and after he… After the motorcade… I wondered how his family was doing." _There. I got it out and didn't dissolve in tears like I usually do._

"His family is here in the Capitol. His youngest brother and sister go to school here. Their mother lives here as well. His other brother, Rory, is in the military. He's quite a decorated medic and accepted to any medical university he wants when he gets discharged."

"Oh, thank you." Maddy smiled. "I'm so relieved they are doing well."

"I'm sure they'd love a visit from a fellow District 12 survivor. And I'm positive a fifteen and twenty-one-year-old would love to meet Maddy May in person." Finnick smiled and laughed. "I can get you their address."

"I-I don't know what to say to them. I just wanted to know they're doing well." _Coward_. The last time she ever saw Mrs. Hawthorne, the woman fell to her knees clutching Madge's hands and thanking her profusely for saving her son's life.

"Well, the offer stands." Finnick released her and said, "Now what is this request you have because I have one for you too?"

"You first, Mister President." Maddy smiled.

* * *

"Captain Hawthorne, you're needed in the command center," Gale's assistant called over his headset.

"On my way," he said, out of breathe from boxing with any and all contenders. He grabbed a towel, bottle of water and dropped his boxing gloves next to his locker. "Hey, Rory, clean up after me, will you?"

"Hey! I clean up your _messes_ as they stroll into the infirmary every day. I don't do lockers!" his younger brother shouted down the hallway. The other Marines laughed and asked Rory to clean up after them too.

Gale arrived in the command center and headed into his office. General Cedar, the commander of New Panem's military, was on the screen. He jumped to attention and yanked the towel from around his shoulders. "Sir, I didn't know it would be you. I apologize for not being in uniform."

"Nonsense," the older man said as he waved his hand toward Gale. "Looks like you came from the shower."

"From the gym, sir." Gale still stood rigidly at attention.

"You know I should be saluting you, young man." The older man smiled and finally said, "At ease."

"Sir, what can I do for you?" Gale remained standing and faced the screen.

"I can't wait until you take this chair from me. I'm too old for half the nonsense I have to deal with." The Commander looked at a document on his desktop and then back to Gale. "I need you to send Sergeants Corvus and Huntington to Alpha base this afternoon."

"What?" Gale snapped. "Sorry, sir, but they're my lead instructors. Is my mission being ended? The troops have come so far…"

"No. They only need to be there through the weekend." Cedar shook his head. "My guess is it has to do with security for that blasted concert. The silver-haired girl from the Capitol?"

"Maddy May, sir." Gale had changed his opinion of the woman after spending the other night listening to all her music with Rory. She had an amazing voice and it took him away from the war and all he'd gone through. Of course her songs of unrequited love hit home because he remembered spending time waiting for Katniss. His old hunting partner died in the 74th Hunger Games and the _Girl on Fire_ replaced her. She then became the Mockingjay and the rest is history. _A history that didn't include you._

"If you need extra security, my entire unit should go then." Gale thought of his brother's desire to see Maddy May up close and had to admit he wanted to as well. The woman wrote songs that spoke to his own heart so well, she might have pulled it from his own thoughts.

"Not if the President will allow it." Cedar called to someone off camera. "It might be too soon to have them show up at Alpha Base though."

"_President Odair_ asked for Corvus and Huntington?" Gale was truly confused.

"That's what the message says." Cedar looked back at Gale.

"Then how about for some R&R. They've trained hard and could use it."

"I'll ask the President. Cedar out." The screen went blank.

Gale suddenly had a strong desire to go to that concert. He thoroughly expected to be disappointed. _Of course the synthesizers and electronics made her voice sound perfect. _Once he heard her in person, he was positive her voice wouldn't have any hold over him.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: What did Maddy and Finnick want from each other? You'll have to wait to find out.**


	3. The Concert

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with the update. Real life has been exhausting lately. **

* * *

"_You paid me twice what I usually get for strawberries," Gale said, looking at the money Madge pressed into his hand._

_"You're doing twice the work now that Katniss is gone," Madge said quietly. She didn't want a repeat of the other day when he glared at her._

_"I guess." He turned to go._

_"Do you think you could catch a rabbit? It'll be my birthday soon and I've always wanted rabbit stew."_

_"Rabbits are my specialty," he said with a grin. "You're all right, Madge."_

_Before Madge could respond, he walked away. A smile touched her lips and she had to grip the doorframe to keep from collapsing to her knees._

_Gale got as far as the gate to her house when Thread was there. His whip wrapping around Gale's neck like an angry snake. He was yanked to the ground. Madge's scream pierced the air, but Thread pulled Gale away._

"Maddy! Maddy!" a female voice cried.

Maddy leaped up and blinked at the dim light.

"Are you okay?" Seeder asked, full of distress. "You haven't had a nightmare in months."

"I…" Maddy knew why she had the nightmare. She spoke about Gale and his family with the President. "It was a nightmare of home."

"I get those too," Seeder said, settling on the bed. "But you've help me to get over them."

"I have?"

"You told us to remember the best memories. I think about how much fun Rue was, how caring she was to us, and how brave her final days were."

Maddy hugged her friend and fought back tears, which was something she didn't have to do since Gale's funeral.

* * *

The noise was deafening, but Gale wasn't too annoyed. Seeing thousands of soldiers and civilians, who provided support, gathered to protect New Panem lifted his spirits.

"Rory! Rory Hawthorne!"

Gale's brother, who walked by his side, swiveled to the sound of his name. Thom Garrish, Gale's childhood friend ran up to his brother and pounded him on the back.

"I can't believe you're here." Rory shouted.

Gale smiled, but quickly checked himself. He had to turn away from his friend and brother lest Thom recognize him under his baseball cap. The stubble of beard and his denim jacket marked him as a civilian  
contractor and not the decorated soldier that he was.

"Boy you sure look like…" Thom's voice trailed off.

"So Ma tells me whenever I see her," Rory replied. "So what brings a flyboy like you to Alpha base?"

"I flew in the VIPs. How is your Ma? And Vick and little Posy? I bet she's not so little anymore."

Gale tried not to eavesdrop, but Thom and he were friends since they were children. Pretending to be dead was easy out at the secret base. His family knew he was alive and that had been enough, but now he  
wasn't so sure. Thom should know that he was alive and fighting alongside him_. Damn, why did I let them talk me into this? I'm not afraid of Thread or Enobaria.  
_  
He turned away before he heard the rest of the conversation. It was suddenly too much to bear.

"Hey," Bristol called.

Gale found a location in the back of the crowd to the left of the stage. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed and one foot braced off the wall. To the observer he looked bored out of his mind. A grin  
formed when he saw how excited Bristol looked. He honestly couldn't remember the last time she smiled.

"Yes."

"Guess what I've been doing here?" Her entire body was bouncing with excitement.

"I honestly have no idea, but does it involve testing some new stimulant?"

"I'm playing with a band." Her eyes shone in the bright lights.

"What?"

"I play fiddle. Remember?" she scolded, but her tone still didn't diminish from her appearance of pure joy.

"Of course." He enjoyed teasing her, which was something he hadn't done since before the bombing of their homes. "You're one of the best."

"Thanks," she said, her smile returning in full force. "All we've done the last few days is practice tons of songs."

"Did Miss Maddy May back out of coming?" Gale asked, disappointment washing over him.

"I have no idea and don't give a damn. Just being able to play again is all I care about." She waved toward the stage. "I never dreamed of this when I was a kid. I never thought I'd live long enough." Her voice had lowered, but amped up once more. "And the fiddle. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Gale felt his annoyance fade away. Bristol was getting to live her dream and he was going to be happy for her. "That's great. Show them how a D12 fiddler does it."

And she did. Bristol, Corvus and six other soldiers rocked the massive hanger where the concert was being held. Beer flowed, popcorn and every junk food you could imagine was served. Massive grills were set up outside the hanger with steaks, venison and huge fish called swordfish being cooked. It was more than a simple concert; it was a festival.

Gale made his way back to his spot on the wall with a container of popcorn and a beer. He noticed a seventh soldier come up behind the drummer with a fiddle as the band launched into an old D12 reel. The song involved a _showdown_ between two fiddle players. The petite female soldier in fatigues with a camouflaged scarf around her head appeared to be the second.

Bristol had started in on the first piece and the crowd was going crazy. His dark-haired friend smiled brighter than he'd ever seen. He knew when they got back that a lot of men were going to look at their Sergeant in a different light. _I better tell Rory to get ready for her to send some smart ass guys to the infirmary._

The other soldier was standing next to the drummer, moving along with the beat of the music and suddenly jumped off the platform. She instantly started playing, causing Bristol to jump and look to her left. The woman moved next to her and played the alternating piece. The two women dueled back and forth several minutes. The crowd screamed louder and Gale joined in. He really couldn't figure out who was the better player. The woman with the scarf around her hair was too short to be a soldier. She barely reached Bristol's nose with the top of her head.

When the song ended, Bristol and her playing partner grabbed hands and took a bow. The rest of the band cheered as well. Gale found himself laughing when the smaller woman stepped back and clapped for Bristol.

"Isn't she amazing!" the petite woman handed her fiddle to someone in the front row and yanked off her scarf. Long silver hair fell down to her shoulder.

"Maddy May!" the guy next to Gale screamed. "I didn't know she played fiddle. That was amazing! She's amazing!"

Gale felt a stab of jealousy, but ignored it and clapped even louder.

"Sergeant Huntington, you are the best fiddler I've ever heard!" Maddy May shouted as she shook Bristol's hand. "These guys are amazing!" She motioned to all the players in the band. "Hey, General Pike, can I take them? I'll have security and a backup band all in one package."

Most of the troops present looked around for one of President Odair's military advisors. Gale never cared for the District 7 officer, but the man knew more about fighting than anyone Gale had ever met. The fact that she would address the General in such a playful manner left Gale to doubt if she'd really met the man.

"I hope you don't mind being my back up band?" She turned from the audience to address the band. "I've got it on good authority that you're the best players in New Panem and I have to agree."

More cheers met her comments about their fellow soldiers and Gale found himself liking her a little bit more.

* * *

The concert lasted for at least three more hours. Gale had no clue how the little woman had so much energy. She ran around the stage. She played guitar nearly as well as Corvus.

A small piano was brought out from who knows where. When her fingers hit the keys, Gale thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Then Maddy May played one of her slower ballads about a couple who had one night together and never saw each other again; Gale wanted to cry.

"You've all been amazing!" she said as she took a guitar, dismissed the band and sat on a stool near the front of the stage.

At some point during the concert she took off her camouflage jacket and revealed a grey military issue t-shirt. The slightly large t-shirt, camo pants and boots make her look like a girl playing dress up in her father's closet. Gale wanted to scoop her up and get her away from a warzone. At the same time, he also wanted to lock her away on his base so he could have her all to himself. Never before had he developed a crush on a celebrity. He excluded Katniss because the Katniss he'd fallen for wasn't the same as the girl she became.

"I get my songs and music from a great deal of sources. Some I've found through a great deal of research into the history of our world before Panem was founded. Other come from the Districts. Many more are written by me." Applause greeted her comments and Gale felt pride that several of her songs were from D12.

"The next two songs I'll play were both written by me. I've never played either of them before." She strummed a couple of chords and spoke again. "I just wrote this one, so I really need your patience. It was a request and I know it needs a lot of work. But I wanted to debut it before all of you because it's about what you're doing and what many of you already did. I also know you'll be honest and tell me if it's a piece of crap."

Gale laughed as did the crowd around him. Something about her made him feel like she was speaking directly to him with her music and he felt a chill at the thought of being one of the first to hear her new song.

The guitar started off softly and she sang of a dream that took form on the fringes of the land. The dream began to spread and the music picked up its tempo. She slowed down once again as she spoke of a darkness that almost killed the dream, but hope and love prevailed. By the time she finished, Gale felt the song told the story of New Panem. He'd played a big role in the dream she sang about and couldn't keep from feeling a rush of pride.

"That was amazing," a voice spoke from the darkness off the side of the stage.

Gale thought the voice was familiar and stood up straighter. _No. It can't be._

Dressed in a baseball cap like Gale's and wearing fatigues the President of New Panem stepped into the light. The crowd was silent and then suddenly went crazy. President Odair waved at the crowds when he removed his hat. "Don't clap for me! Clap for this amazing little lady. Her music is your music. All of your music! She _is_ what we're all about, blending the districts, destroying the separation." Finnick turned to face Maddy and clapped for her.

Gale rushed along the edge of the crowd toward the stage. It was too damned dangerous for the president to be this close to the front lines. _What the hell is he thinking? Was I the only one who ever told him he wasn't invinsible? Stubborn, water loving_… Gale slowed when Finnick spoke again.

"That – if you agree – is going to be the anthem of New Panem."

_Finnick asked her to write the anthem of our land? How well did he know her?_ A thought crossed Gale's mind, but he quickly brushed it off. He was not going to use his relationship with the President to meet Maddy May. That was childish and unprofessional.

"Hey!" Rory shouted. "Wait up."

"I told you to stay away," Gale said quietly. The crowd was screaming and cheering Finnick's question, so the brothers were ignored.

"He knows her," Rory started. "You've got to get me introduced to her. Please?" His pleading brought Gale back to their childhood.

"I am not going to use my connections to get you introduced to her," Gale barked. He was angry and didn't know why since he thought the same thing a few seconds ago. Maybe it was the idea his handsome, friendly, younger brother might hit it off with her. He wanted her all to himself.

Finnick had launched into an impromptu speech thanking everyone for their efforts, encouraging them for the fight ahead and wishing them all well. "Now to let Maddy finish up her show, so she can get back to entertaining my children." His final comment caused widespread laughter with Maddy joining in. The sound left Gale feeling happier than he had in years.

"I hope you don't mind that I let him crash your party?" Maddy asked. "He brought the food and beverages, so I thought it only fair."

Gale and Rory had stopped talking and walking to once again focus on the stage. The Hawthorne men were close to the stage now and could see her more clearly. Her face was flawless, but not covered with inches of make-up. Her natural beauty caught him by surprise and she reminded him for a moment of Madge Undersee. He quickly brushed the thought aside. It hurt whenever he thought of the girl who saved his life dying in a fiery explosion. Tonight was about good music and relaxing, something he could never get enough of lately.

"Thank you for your response to my song. I had friends who I lost to the rebellion and I wanted to honor them. I hope I did a good job with it."

Rory shouted _Yes_ before anyone else in their section did, causing Maddy to look toward them and smile. It made Gale's heart skip a beat. If he were to die any time after this night, he'd want that smiling face to be the last thing he remembered before death took him.

"This next song is about a tragic love story. I usually like to end on a happy note, but I hope you'll indulge me. This song is very personal and I wanted you to know how much I appreciate the sacrifice each and every one of you is making. Sharing a part of me with you is the best way I can think to really honor what you're doing."

Gale hung on every word that she said and sang. The song was mournful and heartbreaking. The girl loved the boy for years but he loved another. No matter what she did, he'd never notice her over his love. As time went by her love grew, but the boy drifted further and further away. By the end, the boy died alone never knowing of her love for him.

Maddy May's voice cracked at one point and Gale felt tears well up in his eyes. He wanted to run on the stage and tell her he'd never pass her over. Some idiot broke Maddy May's heart and he better be dead or he would be if Gale got a hold of him. This sweet woman was as gentle as the morning breeze and should be treasured above anything else.

"I'm in love," Rory sighed from next to Gale.

"What?" Gale snapped.

"Let's go. I have to meet her," Rory tugged on Gale's sleeve. "Let's find the Pres and…"

"You're not going anywhere." Gale yanked Rory hard.

"Wha…" His younger brother's brows furrowed and he tried to pull his arm loose.

"I need you to come with us."

The brothers looked at four large men in black suits. Gale immediately recognized them of President Odair's bodyguards. Looked like the President wanted an audience.

"I have to go. I'm his doctor. He's been quite sick and…"

"Shut it, Hawthorne," Gale growled. "I'm coming."

"Corpsman Hawthorne is expected as well," the largest of the four said.

"Ha! Looks like I'm just as important as you," Rory snarked.

* * *

"I wonder who President Odair wants us to meet," Autumn squealed. "Maybe he's found individual bodyguards for each of us."

"Knock it off," Seeder scolded. "Maddy needs us."

The sisters had been bickering as usual, but Maddy didn't pay attention. She was still lost in the emotions the song provoked. _Why did I waste my life and never go after Gale? Why didn't I want to remember my life before I was taken? _The usual mix of exhaustion and adrenaline that came at the end of a concert hit her particularly hard tonight.

_Some of these men served with Gale and President Odair. He was probably having some of his old Star Squad officers meet me._ _Or he could be introducing me to District 12 people. _Maddy let Seeder and Autumn speculate.

A knock at the door sent Autumn racing around the couch that Maddy sat on. She'd taken a quick shower and changed into jeans and another military-issue t-shirt. Maddy was going to visit with the band before she left so she couldn't get too comfortable_. Only a couple more hours until I can remove this hair and be me again. _

"I hope Miss May won't mind meeting a couple old and dear friends of mine?" Finnick Odair asked from the doorway.

"Any friend of yours, Mister President, is a friend of ours… I mean Maddy's," Autumn stammered.

Maddy couldn't help but smile. She took a deep breath and prepared to meet her guests. "That's right, Mister President. I'd be happy to meet…" Her voice trailed off as Finnick and two tall men entered her temporary dressing room.

One of the men wore a cap pulled low over his face and had stubble on his face, placing him outside of the military. The other had thick black hair, a dark complexion and grey eyes. With her tribute to Gale Hawthorne fresh in her mind, she thought it her imagination that he stood before her.

"Are you all right, Miss May?" A deep voice that had the same accent as Gale spoke from far away.

She tilted her head and heard voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. The room was tilting and she saw someone moving quickly toward her. The Gale look-alike was also coming toward her as she continued to fall to the side. Two bands like steel wrapped around her as she toppled over. The last thing she heard before darkness overtook her was a voice from her past.

A voice that belonged to a dead man. "I've got you, Maddy. I've got you."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: No I don't have certain songs in mind except for one of them. Feel free to imagine what you'd like. Drop me a review if anyone is still reading and enjoying this. Thanks!**


	4. Surprises

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. It appears traffic and reviews are way down on stories. I will admit my desire to write has dimmed without knowing if folks like what I write or not. For all of you still reading and reviewing, I thank you for giving me the energy to keep writing.**

**Thanks **_**BetherdyBabe**_** and **_**Belle453**_** for the beta.**

* * *

"_Are these your ribbons?" Gale held out a handful of brightly colored lengths of cloth to the girl clutching her school books to her chest like a shield._

"_No," Madge said, looking straight into Gale's eyes. She had big blue eyes the color of a cloudless sky and they were framed by the longest lashes he'd ever seen. _

"_You didn't lose your ribbons in my yard?" Gale scowled and gave her his most fierce expression. I will not be taken in by her innocent looks._

"_Nope," she said and turned, walking briskly away._

"_I know what you're doing and I don't like it." Gale jogged up to her. "Hey, you walk fast for someone with such short legs."_

"_So I can get away from bullies," she retorted. _

"_Who bullies you?" Gale stepped in front of her, making her halt in her walk toward the library. He didn't know why he was angry at the thought of someone teasing Madge. Hell, he'd done it just last weekend before the Reaping. _

"_I don't own those ribbons, Gale," she said._

_Gale had spent more time with Madge the past week of the Games than he'd spent with Katniss the previous month. Thinking about his friend in the Games made him angry and that anger came out when he was around Madge. The Mayor's daughter didn't seem to mind and held her own against him. Since he was a cousin of the Everdeens, he was allowed access to viewings that others in District 12 didn't have. The special viewings happened at the Mayor's residence, hence his new relationship with Madge. "Did you leave ribbons in my yard for my sister to find?" Sometimes she was so damned literal._

"_No."_

_"You're a horrible liar."_

"_I'm not lying. I did not leave those ribbons in your back yard for Posy to find." She sidestepped around him and continued toward her destination._

"_Aha!" He got in front of her and waved his finger under her nose. "How do you know I found them in my backyard?"_

"_You only have a backyard, Gale." She stepped around him once again._

_He grasped her upper arm and turned her toward him. His gaze traversed her flawless features. Wispy bangs dusted her forehead. Perfectly arched brows rose above blue eyes, which were open wide with curiosity. A button nose and pink lips that formed a smirk rounded out the most perfect face Gale had the privilege of looking on._

_"I left them for you to find… and give to Posy."_

* * *

He staggered back after lowering Maddy to the sofa. Her eyes. Her face. _Madge_? He hadn't thought about her in years and found her on his mind several times in the last few days. Maddy May looked like Madge Undersee.

"Maddy!" one of the two dark-skinned girls in the dressing room knelt beside her.

"I'm a medic," Rory said as he joined her by the couch. "We should get her something to eat or drink. I'm sure this is from adrenaline and exhaustion."

"She does overdo it often," the other girl said. "I've got an energy drink for her."

"Let me check her pulse." Rory took her dainty hand in his and held her wrist.

Gale was frozen and unable to move. His eyes couldn't leave her face. It was a trick. Maybe the Capitol created her before they were defeated. Katniss and Peeta claimed the final mutts in their Games looked like the dead tributes. He wouldn't put anything past the Capitol.

* * *

"_Daddy, we have to help him!" Madge screamed._

"_Don't even think about going out there, young lady!" her father shouted, physically blocking the door to the yard._

_"They're killing him and you won't do anything about it." She tried to keep her voice from cracking._

"_Thread is in charge now," her father sounded defeated. "There's nothing I can do." Madge turned and raced up the stairs._

_She quieted her sobbing with deep breaths. She stepped into her mother's darkened room. Her mother's migraines became worse in the winter. Something about the cold air caused her to feel pain more intensely. "Mom?"_

"_May, is that you?" her mother's feeble voice asked._

_"Yes, Maddy, it's me." She used her mother's nickname since it was obviously one of those days when she confused her daughter with her deceased sister. "I need to ask you a favor."_

_"Anything for my big sister," she said, a chuckle rising from her chest._

"_Remember the boy I told you about from the Seam? The tall, dark one with the perfect smile?"_

"_Jake Hawthorne?"_

"_Yes." Madge hated lying, but her mother was obviously high on morphling at the moment. "I need some of your medicine for him. He will die without it."_

* * *

Maddy surged up from the couch to be caught by a firm hand forcing her to lay back. "Easy, Miss May," the young man said.

Her eyes flew to his and she gasped. His grey eyes looked so familiar, yet the jovial face they resided in could never belong to Gale. "Who…?"

"I'm Rory Hawthorne," he answered. "Don't you worry about anything. I'm a medic and I'll take care of you."

_Of course he looks like Gale. Hazelle said Rory looked like a younger version of Gale all his life. So this is what Finnick planned._ "R-rory, wh-what're you doing here?" Panic shot through her that he might recognize her up close. The silver hair was so vibrant it drew everyone's attention away from her face. She could never manage to allow anyone to change her features. Her eyes, nose and hair were gifts from her dead mother and aunt, to permanently alter them felt like a betrayal of them.

"I'm an old friend of the President's. When he found out what a big fan of yours that I was, he invited me backstage. Now don't you worry your pretty little head about anything." He took the drink from Autumn and looked around before asking for a pillow. "It's truly an honor to meet you. My brother and sister are huge fans. I hope I can get an autograph after."

"Vick and Posy," she said quietly. Her eyes drank in Rory's youthful appearance as tears welled in her eyes. _Damn you, Finnick._ She knew he meant well, but this was killing her.

"Yeah, Vick and…" he paused, his eyes narrowed, "How do you know…" His face lost its humor. "Let me guess. You were an admirer of my brother."

"Yes. He was a great hero and patriot," she said before her voice cracked. "I need to get up."

"Of course," Rory said, resentment in his voice.

A cough from the man behind him drew her attention.

Rory offered a sad smile to Maddy. "That's Slayer. He's an Avox. He likes your music too so I let him tag along."

The Avox narrowed his eyes at Rory from his place in one of the darker corners of the dressing room and her heart broke. That was supposed to be her destiny. An Avox with no voice. The tears she fought since she finished her musical eulogy to Gale came pouring out.

"Hey," Rory soothed, reaching out to gather Maddy in his arms.

"Get away from her, soldier-boy!" Autumn snapped, pushing him back. "No one gets that close to Maddy."

"She's obviously upset…" he started.

A sudden banging sound, followed by the lights flickering caused everyone to freeze. Maddy remembered the sound from her nightmares.

"Better check that out," Finnick said, looking to Slayer in the corner.

The Avox moved forward and _spoke_ to the President. "You need to evacuate. Now!" An explosion – there was no other word to describe it – shook the building. He then raced down the corridor.

The explosion. That voice, so much like Gale's. Her emotions. Rory. Everything swirled in Maddy's mind. _I am finally losing it. _

Chaos erupted around her as Rory jumped to his feet, Finnick was marshalled into the room by his big bodyguards and Autumn screamed. Maddy snapped out of her trance and grabbed her young friend. Seeder rushed to her sister's side.

"No! Not again! No bombs!" Autumn moaned as Maddy held her and rocked her.

"We'll be okay," Maddy said, looking to Rory Hawthorne for their salvation.

* * *

Gale just knew something bad was going to happen. His life was full of adversity and challenge; why would a simple concert be any different?

The second explosion rocked the building and knocked him into the wall. Several people screamed and the smoke alarm went off. "A little late don't you think," Corvus growled.

Gale had been so intent on getting to the hoverport that he didn't notice who was around him. His fellow Marine was still in civilian clothing from the concert.

"What's the plan, sir?" Bristol appeared out of the crowd next.

"We need to make sure we can evac the president and our guests," he said, a few more Marines appeared behind Corvus and Bristol. He couldn't help but smile because they obviously had the same idea as him. "And get some damned weapons!"

"This way, sir," Billy, a young Marine not much older than Rory, said and pointed down a hallway toward the sounds of the explosions.

"Of course," Gale shook his head. "Okay, let's go. Oo-rah!" They echoed the battle cry and took off down the hallway into harm's way.

The smoke was choking, so Gale ordered Bristol to take half the squad and scope out the hoverport. She was to offer whatever assistance she could in ensuring that the evac area was secure. Gale took Corvus, Tank, a giant from D11 that looked like Thresh from the 74th Games, Rat, a small, wily Marine from D3, and Vaz, a female from D10.

"Who's securing the President?" Corvus asked as they wove through the walking wounded.

There were many smaller blasts that shook the compound, but nothing brought down the ceiling on top of them.

"His guards and Rory are with them," Gale explained. The number of soldiers coming from the armory section dwindled. The last one had the rank of Lieutenant and was cradling a wounded arm. "Lieutenant, what happened? Why don't any of you have weapons?"

"They took out the armory," the Lieutenant said, his voice shaking. "The whole roof collapsed. We couldn't get to the cages, so I ordered everyone out. What the hell's going on? Who did this?"

The man's eyes were open wide, he was shaking and taking very fast. Gale suspected he'd never seen combat before. "Vaz, get him back to the hoverport. Make sure all the injured get there for evac."

"Sir, you'll need all the help you can get to get into those cages." She stood not much taller than the height requirement to be in the military, but her attitude and spirit made up for her lack of height.

"I gave you an order, Corporal." Gale glared.

"Who are you? You look familiar," the Lieutenant said, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm your worst nightmare come alive," Gale said, Corvus and the others chuckled. "Now get the hell out of here."

* * *

The room that held the caged armory was massive, a warehouse sized facility that was mostly crumbled. Luckily the sprinkler system put out the fire, which left only the rubble to be maneuvered through.

"Give me a few minutes to the lay of the land, sir, and I'll find us another way around." Rat pulled a small electronic device from his pocket, causing Gale to smile.

"Since your hand-to-hand sucks, it's a good thing you're such a gadget whiz," Corvus said.

"Don't expect to ever get hot water in the shower again, Sarge," Rat retorted.

Gale allowed his Marines to banter with each other and tease. It was similar in the Star Squad. He could never stand the rigid discipline some commanders required. Movement to his right caught his attention and he held up his hand for silence.

Two figures in black approached the rubble that covered the armory cage. One of them had a large rocket launcher, while the other had an ordinary gun. Gale motioned for his men to move back along the passageway so they couldn't be seen.

"What've you got, Corporal?" Gale asked the smaller man from D3.

"As long as nothing's collapsed, back at the last intersection, if you take the right turn it'll bring you up behind them."

"Tank, you're with me. Corvus, you and Rat create some kind of diversion. We can't let them use the rocket launcher or it'll destroy all the weapons."

"Understood," both men agreed at the same time. "Oo-rah!"

* * *

For a big man, Tank moved as quietly as Gale. He might not speak much, but he was always where you needed him to be. Gale was glad to have him as back-up when taking on two armed soldiers while unarmed himself.

The two soldiers in front of him had been surveying the collapsed ceiling and the cage most likely to see if they could find a way inside. Their orders were most likely to destroy the weapons if they couldn't get to them.

Gale noted they were about the same size, so he looked to Tank and shrugged. It was his way of saying he didn't care which one he took and offering Tank the option. The big man narrowed his eyes and zeroed in on the one holding the rocket launcher that left the slightly smaller one for Gale.

They moved further down the darkened hallway and waited for a diversion to grab their quarries' attention. It wasn't more than a few seconds before lights started exploding on the opposite side of the warehouse.

Gale shook his head. How did those guys from 3 find a way to use electricity like that? A brief thought of Beetee, dead well over a year now crossed his mind. He took anger over his friend's death and molded it into resolve. A resolve that he'd use to take down the bastards in front of him.

He and Tank moved in sync, silently and without any fear. When their targets stepped over to peer through the I-beams and metal that had fallen, they made their move. Tank rushed low and nailed his target in the lower back with his massive shoulder driving the man to his knees. A crack told Gale that his partner had broken the soldier's neck.

As Gale got closer to his target, he realized they were smaller than he was by almost a foot so he changed his tactic. He wrapped his arms around his victim's middle, knocking the rifle out of his hands. While in the process of picking the person up to crash them down to the floor, their head flew back and slammed Gale in the chin. He staggered, but didn't release his grip.

"Let me go, you son-of-a-bitch," a female voice hissed. Her head came back again, but Gale was ready this time and her helmet only hit into his shoulder. Her boots stomped down on Gale's feet and kicked his shins, but he held on.

"Tank!" Gale shouted as he spun to face the other man.

"Holy shit, sir," Tank exclaimed as he lowered the pistol he took of the dead man.

"What!"

"It's Enobaria!"

"My lucky day," Gale said as she continued to swear and smack him with her helmet to his chest. "Knock this bitch out before I accidentally kill her."

* * *

Gale stood in the chaotic hoverport and oversaw the evacuation of the Generals, their prisoner and the President. Finnick didn't want to go in the middle of a fight, the natural warrior in him took over.

"Mister President," Gale said roughly, cutting off the General and others. "You need to make sure we get the prisoner back for questioning. We know what to do."

Finnick nodded reluctantly. "Questioning her on the trip back, might make me feel a bit better." A grin spread over his face. "Might have to find my trident for that."

He stood back and watched the President get on board and the ship rise into the sky. Flashes of weapons hitting the strong shield around the hovercraft marked its ascent toward safety.

"Captain!"

He turned to see Rory and several other soldiers ushering Maddy May and her two assistants toward a hovercraft. Anger roared through him. "Why the hell weren't they on that hovercraft!" An explosion rocked the ground and caused several people to stumble to the ground. Klaxons sounded and people shouted. It was a miracle he'd even heard his brother shout.

"I wasn't going to leave without you," Rory said, jogging over. "And Miss May wants to stay near me for some reason." A sheepish grin spread over his young face.

"Start thinking with the head on top of your body for once," he growled. His eyes settled on the silver-haired siren and the two girls clinging to her side. Her blue eyes met his and once again shock flooded his system. Madge Undersee's laughter, smiles and sad, blue eyes came to mind. He'd never found out why sadness seemed to fill her eyes when she looked at him. It was one of many mysteries about her he'd never gotten to solve. "Why the hell are you still here!" he shouted at her over the roar of noise.

"I wanted Mister Hawthorne to accompany us, but he wouldn't leave," she yelled to be heard, but her voice was even and strong for a civilian caught in the middle of a battle.

"Mister Hawthorne's place is in the battle, not babysitting you!" Jealousy he couldn't explain ripped through him. She had a crush on him – _Gale Hawthorne_ – but he was supposed to be dead, so she was now focusing on his brother. This was why he kept away from women the past decade. One night stands were all he could stomach! _They went from one guy to the next at the drop of a hat. _"Rory, get her the hell out of here!"

Unable to control his irrational anger and jealousy, he lifted his rifle and ran toward a breach in the line protecting the hoverport. He could take his anger at Miss Maddy May, Katniss and women in general out on the enemy. The only one who had been loyal to him was Madge. She risked her life in a snowstorm under Thread's curfew to bring him morphling. Then she died before he ever knew.

The roar of the hovercraft taking off could be heard over the sound of gunfire and grenades going off. The sound of several small zippers – single-man hovercrafts – made Gale smile. It was obvious that the enemy underestimated the strength of New Panem's military and was going to pay the price.

"The President is safely away," Rat said as he settled next to Gale. They were protected by a large wall and able to fire on the enemy with ease.

"Good." Gale wished he had his militarized bow, but would have to settle for the rifle. He was a decent sniper and picked off one rebel after another.

"Now Rory and his fan club are away," Rat added over the sound of another hovercraft taking off.

Gale didn't reply, only shot more people. The sound of a deafening explosion overhead made him look up. One of the engines was flaming. "What the hell! Why didn't they have their shields up?" The hovercraft rose unsteadily into the sky, barely getting out of weapons' range before it took another hit to the aft engine. It listed from side to side and then continued to lumber toward the mountains in the distance. Mountains that were crawling with the enemy.

"Sir!" Bristol shouted as she opened fire next to him. "Get down!"

"Rory!" he murmured as the ship began to descend rapidly. _Did I just sign my brother's death sentence?_

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for any 'non-Marine' behavior. This is probably at least 500 years in the future and they are attempting to rebuild. They might not get everything right off the bat ;-)**


	5. Maddy's Plan

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support. Sorry for the delays in my updates, but my kids and job have to be the priority.**

* * *

Maddy staggered around the forest clearing. Her nose filled with an awful smell of something burnt. Her eyes watered from the smoke and she was forced to look away from the bright flames that shot up from the crashed ship. She only heard roaring in her ears, protecting her from the screams. Her steps were slowed by the thick underbrush, but something drove her onward and away from the destruction.

It seemed like she walked for hours, but the forest was still bright. _Where am I?_ For a moment she thought she'd gone back to the destruction of District 12. _But I wasn't there? How could I remember it?_ Something tickled her cheek so she swiped at it. Her fingers came away sticky.

"Maddy!" a voice called.

"Gale?" _It can't be. I was at his funeral in the Capitol. I saw his casket lowered into the ground he helped to free._

"Maddy!" a breathless young man rushed to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Stop. You're in shock. You took a nasty hit on the head when we crashed. Let's get you back to the cave."

"Cave?" she questioned, looking around the forest and the fiery crash behind her.

"Yes, I got some of you out and took you to a cave," the man explained. "Let's go."

She stumbled along with his arm around her waist. His other hand held a small handgun. Her mind felt like it had a fog swirling around. Somehow Gale kept rising to the surface and she didn't know why.

When they got to a patch of moonlight, she looked up and saw silver eyes.

"_Gale_?"

"It's Rory," he growled. "Why do you keep calling me…" He paused and his eyes widened. "You _knew_ my brother!"

"Yes," she admitted. Everything seemed to come back to her at that moment – the concert, her eulogy in song, the voice from her past and the attack.

"Is he the one you wrote about? The one who broke your heart!" Rory dropped his hands and clenched his free hand into a fist. "Wait until I get my hands on him."

"What! What did you say!" Maddy grabbed him and forced him to face her. "He's alive!"

"He won't be for long," a synthesized voice snickered.

"Shit!" Rory looked into Maddy's eyes and she saw fear.

When she looked around, she saw several men in black suits, like the old Peacekeeper uniforms. Red dots covered their chests. There was no way out.

* * *

"They crashed about ten miles from here," Rat relayed from his terminal. "About three miles behind enemy lines."

"We can drop in a bit higher up the mountain and work our way down to the crash site." Gale stabbed at a location on the three-dimensional holo-map. "The hovercrafts will draw their attention to the valley, giving us time to go in on foot."

"Sir," Bristol started hesitantly.

"What?" He pinned her with a glare.

"There are only a couple dozen life signs outside the crash site…"

"And my brother is one of them." Gale refused to believe he'd lost his brother.

"Sir," Rat interrupted. "President Odair is on a private channel for you."

Gale grabbed a headset and snapped, "I'm going. You can't stop me."

"I wasn't going to." His voice sounded odd. "I need to tell you about Maddy May. She's really…"

"Mister President! Rat, what the hell just happened?" Gale yelled.

"A jammer, sir. Signals cutting in and out. I'll try to isolate them, but they change frequencies faster than my fingers can move."

"I heard your last girlfriend talk about slow fingers too," Corvus offered.

Several of the Marines snickered and a few laughed outright. Leave it to Gale's second-in-command to release a bit of the tension. It was usually Rory's place, but they were truly a team. When one member was missing, the others filled in.

"What did the President say?" Bristol asked.

"We're a go," Gale replied. "Lock and load. We're moving out."

"Oo-rah!" echoed from the other men and woman.

"What was the President saying when he got cut off, sir?" Corvus asked, stopping close to Gale and speaking so only Bristol and his commander could hear him.

"He was going to tell me something about Maddy May."

"What?" Bristol asked.

"All he said was, _she's really…_ Then the signal was lost."

"She's really a covert operative," Rat said.

"Didn't you learn it's rude to eavesdrop?" Bristol snarled.

"Are you kidding? Where I grew up whoever couldn't listen in on conversations was a failure. Listening devices are one of the first things you learn to build as a kid." Rat pulled his pack on and grabbed his gun. "And I was an excellent student."

"Well, where I grew up, we learned to beat the shit out of the best students," Bristol snarled.

"I love it when you threaten me, Sarge," Rat replied with a wink.

"Move out," Gale snapped. He was tense and itching for a fight. While he doubted Finnick was going to say Maddy May was some undercover spy, he was certain whatever Finnick was going to tell him would change his opinion of her.

* * *

Maddy could only stare at the men that surrounded them. She brought Rory with her to keep him safe and now he was in more danger. They were also preventing her from finding out what Rory meant about getting his hands on Gale._ Could he be alive? Could his death have been staged? Was he in a hospital like President Paylor? _

"Drop the gun, boy." One of the soldiers waved his gun at Rory.

Rory spun around, trying to keep Maddy behind him. The six men that surrounded them seemed like an impenetrable wall, sealing their fate.

"Put the gun down," she huffed in her best Capitol accent. "I don't want to die in this forsaken place."

"What?" Rory turned and looked at her with surprise.

"You heard me, _boy_," she patronized. "Put the gun down before you injure me worse than that horrible pilot you had." Running her fingers through her silver hair, she stood tall and ignored the blood that was dried on her face. "Now, can one of you take me to your commander?" Her gaze flicked from mask to mask.

"Who the hell are you, lady?" a female voice asked.

"You don't know who I am?" Her hands slammed down on her hips. "I'm _the_ Maddy May."

"A singer?"

"A singer! How dare you speak like that to me," she snarled. "I have sold more music than anyone in the history of Panem. Why Odair personally asked me to write the anthem of New Panem. I think you need to show me some respect."

"We're in the middle of a freakin' war," another soldier growled.

"And your war stranded me out here with no costumes, no assistants. Not even a hair brush!" Her voice was almost a shriek. _Effie Trinket, eat your heart out_. "The only one who seems to be alive is this boy. What rank are you anyways?" She took a step away from Rory like he was beneath her.

Rory's eyes were wide and for a moment, he looked as stunned as Gale had been when she'd told him she left ribbons for Posy.

"Listen, Maddy…" a large soldier started.

"No, you listen," she said, stabbing her finger at his chest. "What do you think it would mean for your cause to have me show up with your leaders? Hmm? I have millions of fans. I've been to every district and they all love me. Even Odair can't claim that. Some people still can't stand that fish monger."

Silence filled the small clearing. No one spoke. Maddy didn't dare look at Rory. She prayed that he knew she was acting, but there was no going back now. If her plan worked, she'd end up protecting him after all.

"Don't let them move," one of the soldiers said and stepped away.

Maddy crossed her arms and glared at them. "I don't suppose any of you have any wine on you? Or at least a tonic water?"

"What are you doing?" Rory asked in a quiet whisper. "They don't…"

"Stop talking to me!" she bellowed and stomped over next to the female soldier. "Even after crashing, I still get hounded by fans. I don't suppose you have something to stun him with."

"Maddy!" Rory shouted, his eyes widening with panic.

"I'd love to do it, but I know that's out of the question," she said conspiratorially to the soldier.

"She hit her head. She's really…" Rory was hit by a blue blast from behind and toppled to the dirt.

"Why thank you, sir," Maddy said with a smirk. "I'll be sure to give you an autograph when we get back." She then blew him a kiss.

"She comes with us." The soldier returned from making his call. "There's several hovercrafts headed our way. Let's move."

"What about him?" the female soldier asked.

"I think he's a cabin boy. He got me some water on the ship."

"Leave him. He's not important."

Maddy marched along with the soldiers. The smile on her face wasn't forced. She'd found a way to save Rory Hawthorne after all. And if Gale was alive, returning his brother was the greatest gift she could give him.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to let you know I'm still moving forward with this story.**


End file.
